(C2C) La Rebelión de los Siameses
by JorgyMM
Summary: (Inspirado en una partida real con el mod Caverman 2 Cosmos) El Imperio Español ha alcanzado su punto más alto, un general ambicioso trata de hacerse con el poder mientras que Isabel es incapaz de gestionar su sobre dimensionada nación como hacía antes, los estragos de la edad se hacen evidentes. Veremos revoluciones, traiciones, guerras y giros tan trágicos como inesperados.


Alguien golpeó sus nudillos contra la rugosa superficie de la puerta de piedra de las dependencias de la Reina, Reina por llamarla de alguna forma ya que sus títulos eran incontables y llegaban incluso a contarse por cientos, incluso miles si se tenían en consideración los de baronesa, entre ellos había gente que incluso la trataba de emperatriz. Sin duda una intromisión a aquellas horas llamó exageradamente su atención, aún era pronto para su guateque. Un engalanado trovador y pregonero de pequeña y menuda estatura entró en el dormitorio. Isabel se hallaba delante de su escritorio redactando una carta a la capital antes de maquillarse, capital situada en la ciudad tropical y costera de Madrid que recientemente había experimentado unos gravísimos disturbios propiciados por la popularización de la maravilla sevillana del **Rock n' Roll** en la capital y el festival hippie de **WoodStock** construido recientemente, el asentamiento pronto se había puesto a construir mercados y bancos para aumentar el comercio y la riqueza, de forma imprescindible para poder acarrear con los gastos de aquella enorme dictadura en guerra. Por otro lado, aquel indiscreto individuo de cetrina tez se dispuso a hablar:

-Su majestad, Isabel la Católica, Reina de Castilla, Patrona de Aragón, Emperadora del Khanato de Mongolia, Madre de los Incas del Perú, Canciller homónima de Escandinavia y Subjugadora de la República Popular de Australia, las ciudades-estado de Celtia, el lejano y exótico reino de Siam y las tribus de amerindios comandadas por Toro Sentado "El destronado". El Duche quiere verla. Como es costumbre no ha proporcionado más detalles.- Isabel odiaba cuando un plebeyo se refería por su nombre completo de esa forma y también detestaba cuando cualquier persona nombraba a su mariscal y primer ministro refiriéndose por su título autoproclamado, "El Duche", simplemente ridículo.

Isabel lo acompañó y ambos se dirigieron a la mesa de mandos, allí estaban todos sus vasallos, Mongkut de Siam que la miraba torcido –como siempre-, Boudica de Celtia, el amerindio Toro Sentado y el actual presidente y líder del partido único de Australia. Por no hablar de Jorge que los contemplaba de hito en hito a todos nervioso y con una expresión muy sería, centrada y fatídica.

-Buenas noticias.- Mentó Mongkut cambiando la expresión hacía su señora feudal ahora que ella lo miraba de cara a cara.- Hemos tomado la Meca y Akkad a los despreciables babilonios.

-Buenas... A qué coste.- Exclamó Jorge, nada contento con los resultados y la actuación de sus generales, hubiera deseado estar allí presente, ante el dantesco escenario encontrado en el nuevo continente donde sus tropas desembarcaron de buena mañana muchos de sus inferiores en cargo tuvieron que improvisar.

-Explícate Jorge, sin cinismos, te recuerdo que de momento aún soy reina a pesar de tu Estado Policial.- Le gruñó Isabel alejando las culpas de su propia persona.- La seguridad nacional no es escusa.

El Duche, es decir, Jorge, ignoró sus cuasi ladridos y se concentró en la mesa de mandos asignando la producción de algunas ciudades que habían terminado sus tareas.

-Nuestros **P** **anzers** y demás tanques pesados han avanzado sin problemas las líneas de la costa, nuestros barcos y destructores no han encontrado más resistencia que algunos barcos pesqueros civiles y de faena. La artillería de asalto ha tomado las carreteras y vías de tren sin problemas arrasando con las aldeas y mejoras que ha encontrado a su paso... al llegar a las ciudades.

-¿Al llegar a las ciudades?- Le interrogó su monarca, intrigada y cada vez más enfadada.

-Granaderos, arsonistas, helicópteros y autogiros. Todos ellos acabaron más de la mitad de nuestra maquinaría pesada a pesar de superarlos de 10 a 1 en fuerza bruta.- Mentó él fatídico.- Nuestros marines, tuvieron que avanzar y pasar al ataque por los flancos ayudados de los versátiles tanques ligeros, fue una masacre, para ambos bandos. Los babilonios y árabes presentes en la ciudad de la Meca preferían suicidarse y acabar con su vida de una vez por todas antes de convertirse en nuestros prisioneros de guerra y esclavos, es probable que nuestra economía y popularidad se resienta, el hastío bélico ya está siendo aumentado en nuestras ciudades originales, en Madrid, Sevilla y Barcelona.

-No todo es malo.- Explicó Boudica, también vasalla de Isabel desde tiempos en los que Jorge a penas era un comandante brillante pero joven e inocente.- Muchos ciudadanos árabes se alegran de nuestra ocupación, nos ven como liberadores de su pueblo tras su conquista por parte de Nabucodonosor II, donde en verdad la situación es terrible para "nosotros" es en Akkad, ciudad babilonia por excelencia.

-Los partisanos, terroristas y rebeldes nos acosan, les hemos arrebatado los bunkers en el frente occidental babilonio, allí nuestros tanques reposan y son reparados por nuestros inexperimentados mecánicos, nunca se habían enfrentado a nada semejante. Pero estos malditos rebeldes aún se refugian en los bosques, se niegan a salir de ellos.

-Hacedlos salir. Después avanzad hasta Babilonia. Su Ciudad Santa, no la arraséis, en verdad no me interesa otra fe que no sea la ciencialogía, fe muy extendida por el extremo oeste de nuestro continente, pero sus templos pueden reportarnos suculentos beneficios a corto plazo.

-Un ataque directo es demasiado arriesgado, nuestros espías me lo han hecho saber.

-¡Entonces arrasad sus granjas, sus talleres, sus villas y sus minas! Qué se mueran de hambre y de pobreza entre su misería, si reclutan nuevas unidades aniquiladlas en los bombardeos desde la Meca, allí nuestros aviones están seguros. Y jorge...

-Sí majestad.- Replicó este con condescendencia.

-No me molestes más con semejante nimiedad, tú eres el Duche, tu eres mi mariscal, pues soluciónalo.- Sus palabras fueron acompañadas del portazo de despedida que dio, a continuación se marchó otra vez a su cuarto a acicalarse para la reunión social con la aristocracia que tendría lugar en tan sólo un par de horas en ese mismo palacio, por supuesto ningún plebeyo o vasallo de tan bajo rango estaba invitado, a la reina le preocupaba más su vida social y personal que el bienestar de su reino y del Status Quo.

 _Tranquila, dentro de poco no te necesitaré para nada más, dentro de poco habrá un nuevo régimen, me encargaré bien de ello maldita oligarca gorda y perezosa_ , conspiró Jorge para sus adentros, tramitando una venganza.


End file.
